Dawn, Dusk, and Glimmer
by Twinsight
Summary: Snakepaw, a loner who lost her brother one year ago, joins GlimmerClan.With the turn of luck that has been happening since she arrived, the clan has been experiencing fires and other kinds of dissasters. The only clue to her brother is Twistedtail, a tall warrior who seems to have a connection with her story and her dreams.
1. New Clan life and fears

Disclaimer: Warrior Cats does not belong to me all credit goes to Erin Hunter

The night was silent, moonpelt was in the sky. A silent yet swift shadow raced through the wet grass, "Hold it right there!" A black and white she-cat raced into the clearing, a black tom followed behind. The black tom arched his back and began to unsheathe his claws, "You are trespassing into another clan territory!"

The black and white she-cat's eyes were covered by the shadows of the night, "You'd better be afraid." A tall white tom emerged into the clearing. His tail was in a spiral, yet intimidatingly high in the blackened sky.

"What is your business here?" the tall tom ordered in a calm yet asserting tone. The she-cat stood her ground; she then slowly turned her back to the warriors. Another hiss from the warriors made her jump with fright, her body shivered violently.

"You do know you are outnumbered right?" a beautiful purple she-cat appeared from behind the highrock. She then swiftly joined the other warriors to trap the intruder from escaping.

"I-I, well" the black and white she cat stuttered, these cats towered over her like oak trees. She then swished her tail violently back and forth, giving her enough space to think. 'What should I do? They'll maim me if I don't say anything.' The she cat thought, her eyes widening to the fact she could be killed here. "I'm here to find my brother…" She silently mewed, lowering her ears in lament.

"Now where is this brother of yours?" the purple she-cat asked in a gentle tone. She flicked her tail at the ground, ordering her warriors to sit and relax. The leader then sat down, placing her tail gently in front of her.

"He disappeared one moonhigh… we were loners you see." The black and white she-cat then sat down and relaxed her muscles, "He said he was going to hunt for food, and he never came back." Her pure black eyes began to water. The tall warrior began to flick his tail nervously, why did this story seem familiar?

"Twistedtail, please refrain from moving your tail. It's kicking up dirt and dust." The purple leader ordered, losing the last bit of her patience. Twistedtail then set his tail neatly in front of him again, his ears twitching nervously.

"And then I was all alone," the black and white she cat then finished her story and lowered her head. She was pawing at the ground, expecting for one of the warriors to claw her.

The purple leader then meowed, "You could join us, we're short on apprentices," she then stood up in a neatly fashion, "we shall assign your name later." She then ordered the warriors to stand up, "Twistedtail, Panthereyes, we must get going"

Twistedtail followed his leader quickly, while Panthereyes looked back one more time. The black warrior then ordered the she-cat to come along, she padded along nervously. Panthereyes then pointed to the apprentice's den.

The apprentices were surprised to see a new face. A cream tom with green patches then approached her, "Hello, my name's Grasspaw". The black and white she-cat then dipped her head in greeting, another apprentice approached with caution.

"Hello, my name is Twinpaw" a white tom with black stripes meowed. His eyes were two different colors, the left blue and the right green. He then flicked his tail toward a pile of moss, "This will be your new bed."

The she-cat awkwardly padded towards the direction the tom pointed to. Before she could lie down, Grasspaw interrupted her, "What's your name anyway?" The she-cat turned her head away, what if they found out she was a loner?

Twinpaw then nudged Grasspaw, "Brother, she might not have a name yet." Grasspaw understood and then padded towards his mossy bed, circling it until it was comfortable. The three apprentices then silently fell asleep, whisking their minds away from reality.

The she-cat dreamed about the night her brother left her, the handsome tom smiled at her. Then the scent of Twistedtail, which was almost the same as her brother's appeared in her dream. The voice of Panthereyes then interrupted her dreaming, "Wake up, you're going to be named today remember?"

The she-cat's eyes opened, adjusting to the light of dawn. As she stepped out, warriors were looking down at her. 'I feel unwanted, they don't seem happy' she thought as she approached the highrock.

The purple she-cat from last night looked down at her; "Until she has earned her warrior name, she shall be known by the name Snakepaw" She then jumped down from the highrock and looked into Snakepaw's eyes, "Snakepaw, do you promise your eternal loyalty to GlimmerClan?"

Snakepaw then nodded her head respectfully, "Yes, I shall" The leaders gaze turned to a brown tom with a white marking on his face (marking is fleur de lis). The brown tom then walked over to the leader, his jade green eyes looking down on Snakepaw.

"This shall be your new mentor, Eagleclaw" the leader explained to Snakepaw. Eagleclaw and Snakepaw then nodded and touched noses.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Violetstar." Eagleclaw meowed respectfully at the leader. He then turned his gaze to Snakepaw, "we shall start your training tomorrow." Snakepaw nodded and remained silent, she didn't want to seem as though she was talkative.

"Clan dismissed!" Violetstar ordered; this made all the warriors return to their activities. Snakepaw padded off to join the other apprentices.

"Snakepaw, that's a cool name!" Grasspaw meowed as she came near. Twinpaw then looked up at Snakepaw, noticing her presence.

"Interesting actually," Twinpaw remarked, "I wonder which feature gave you that name." Snakepaw then hissed, thinking that this was an insult.

Grasspaw jumped, "Your hiss sounds like a snake's! Not to mention your razor sharp fangs." Twinpaw was cowering behind his brother, his eyes looking around as though he saw a real snake. Noticing there was no snake, he then let out a sigh of relief.


	2. Friends and exciting dreams

Disclaimer: Warrior Cats does not belong to me, all credit goes to Erin Hunter

Snakepaw started to giggle at the way Twinpaw was acting, "You don't like snakes much, do you?" Twinpaw look at her furiously, it looked as though his eyes were filled with fire. "It's ok right?" Snakepaw comforted Twinpaw, "Even warriors get scared sometimes you know."

Twinpaw playfully nudged Snakepaw on the side, "You sure got me there, and I was terrified!" All three apprentices started chatting away, Until Panthereyes and Twistedtail came near. Twinpaw and Grasspaw then padded over to the warriors, looking extremely excited.

"We have to go train now," Grasspaw explained, "We'll see you later!" After the four toms left, Snakepaw was all alone. At seeing that she was alone, Violetstar came to her side.

"You can ask Arumtail if you can help her," the purple she-cat suggested, "I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Snakepaw nodded, with a bit of disappointment still in her eyes. Violetstar could notice her disappointment, "I know that tomorrow you'll have fun training." The young apprentice then smiled and padded off to finish her assignment.

Snakepaw came upon the edge of a cliff; her fur started bristling with fear. 'Is this where Arumtail is?' She asked herself as the wind from the cliff blew on her fur. Looking down again, Snakepaw saw the shape of a flower on the side of the cliff.

From the side of the cliff, a white she-cat with and arum shaped tail jumped onto the edge. "Oh, you must be the new apprentice right?" the she-cat's icy blue eyes look down upon Snakepaw. Snakepaw nodded, her body still shaking in fear from the she-cat's appearance. "It's ok; I am Arumtail, the medicine cat." The white cat added, putting a paw on Snakepaw's head.

"I was sent here by Violetstar," Snakepaw explained, losing her fear in small amounts, "she said you might need help." Arumtail nodded, and then she twitched her tail down. Snakepaw look down from the edge, to her surprise there was a ledge.

"My den is down there," Arumtail meowed, about to fall to the ledge, "you may join me if you'd like" The medicine cat then disappeared into the side of the cliff, heading back to her post. Snakepaw took a deep breath, and carefully set her paw over the edge of the cliff.

She then suddenly raised the last three of her legs, falling on the edge in a scrambled way. Snakepaw then gazed upon a cavern at the side of the cliff, gawking at its size in comparison to her. She padded inside carefully; Arumtail welcomed her inside with a twitch of her tail. "I'm glad you faced your fears and came inside," the medicine cat mewed cheerfully, "wait just a second, okay?"

Snakepaw sat down and placed her tail neatly in front of her, whiskers twitching with excitement. Arumtail then turned around, "I would like you to give these herbs to Astherpelt. You can always find her in the nursery." Snakepaw nodded and jumped onto the edge of the cliff, to swiftly complete her task.

Snakepaw padded through the clearing, not knowing which way to go. 'I should have asked where it was first.' She thought completely troubled. A cream she-cat with extremely light green eyes then appeared behind her.

"Are you looking for the nursery?" the she-cat asked her tone very gentle. Snakepaw nodded, her ears flattened with trouble. "Well, I can show you the way," the cream she-cat meowed, "I was just headed there myself." Snakepaw's eyes lit up with hope, her ears twitching with happiness.

"My name is Peridoteyes," The she-cat added as they padded through the clearing, "I'm one of the queens at the nursery" Snakepaw looked up at Peridoteyes, curious to know more about her. Before she could ask, they had made it to their destination.

"Thank you for your help," Snakepaw meowed with gratitude. Peridoteyes smiled and walked into a very large bush. Snakepaw padded in after her, looking at the playful kits as she walked by. She walked up to a pink queen with black spots, "Excuse me, are you Astherpelt?"

"Yes I am," the queen meowed, "what is it?" Snakepaw dropped the herbs in front of the queen, she then backed away respectfully. "My herbs, thank you very much!" Astherpelt meowed with gratitude.

Snakepaw felt proud, she had just done a good job. She then left the nursery and padded back to Arumtail's den. "I'm back, and I delivered the herbs." Snakepaw announced as she came into the cavern. The medicine cat thanked her, her tail swishing with delight.

The sun had already set by the time Snakepaw had left the medicine cat's den. She then approached her fellow apprentices, "I'm glad you're back guys."

"We saved some fresh kill for you," Twinpaw pointed towards two mice as she came by, "Make sure you savor it." Snakepaw nodded, her mouthwatering as she thought of the taste. She sat down beside her two friends and ripped open a mouse.

When they finished eating, the three apprentices began to share tongues. "You know Snakepaw, we missed you during training," Grasspaw meowed in between licks, "Twinpaw wouldn't stop talking about you all day." Twinpaw looked at his brother in disbelief, not wanting to admit he missed Snakepaw.

"It's okay, he looks like one to not admit something," Snakepaw muttered, her ears flattened. Twinpaw then pushed Snakepaw lightly with his mussel, his eyes softened to show his friend he was playing. Snakepaw giggled, she pushed her friend off his feet. Grasspaw was chuckling, he was happy to see that his brother was being playful. Twinpaw and Snakepaw started play fighting, trying to see who was more powerful. The two apprentices were evenly matched in strength and speed, yet Twinpaw outwitted Snakepaw by playing dead.

"No fair!" Snakepaw said in a childish tone, "I thought you were really dead!" The three apprentices then laughed in the humor of the fight. Grasspaw then yawned, followed by Twinpaw and then Snakepaw.

"I think we should rest up for tomorrow," Grasspaw suggested, "Snakepaw is going to train with us tomorrow!" Snakepaw had completely forgotten about her training, excitement rushed through her entire body. The three apprentices then went inside their den, and fell asleep on their soft moss beds.

Snakepaw started to dream about what her training would be like, what would she learn? Excitement surged through her blood, her mentor would soon show her the ways of the clan.

Whew! The chapter is finally finished! So… tell me what you think and i would enjoy reviews and ideas. Am I sounding childish? Oh well until the next chapter! Bye!


	3. First lesson, a chance to prove myself

Hey everyone! So here's chapter three. What happened in the last chapter: Snakepaw helped Arumtail, the medicine cat, by delivering some herbs to Astherpelt…. And, that's pretty much it… read on!

Disclaimer: Warrior Cats does not belong to me all credit goes to Erin Hunter

The first ray of dawn's light hit Snakepaw's face; she slowly opened her eyes, remembering the excitement she would have today. "Wake up you two," She whispered to the other apprentices as they opened their eyes, "we have to train today, remember?"

Grasspaw looked up at Snakepaw, his eyes still heavy with sleep. "Oh, look at that," He yawned, looking straight at the entrance of the den, "I guess we do have to start another day." Grasspaw started pawing at his listless brother, who was still adjusting his eyes to the light.

"Ugh! I detest when you annoy me like this." Twinpaw snarled as he stretched out his forelegs. He then shivered, "It's almost Leafbare, and it's getting colder by the night." He then pointed to the entrance of the den, "We should let our mentors know we are awake, and the easiest way is by going outside…"

When the three apprentices padded out of their den, their mentors were already waiting for them. "We're sorry," Twinpaw lowered his head, signaling the others to copy; "We will not be late again." Panthereyes signaled them to raise their heads up, flicking his tail upward.

"Well it seems as though your first day of training has begun," Eagleclaw meowed in a commanding tone, "are you looking forward to it, Snakepaw?" Snakepaw nodded, meeting his jade green gaze.

"No need to be hard on her, Eagleclaw," Twistedtail looked at the brown tom, his pure black eyes calm. Eagleclaw met his gaze scornfully, giving a hiss afterward.

"Enough! Eagleclaw, you can't act like a kit you're a fully trained warrior." Panthereyes hissed his night black fur on end. "Now then," The black warrior calmed his nerves, his fur falling once again flat, "We should head out, and it could be sunhigh any moment now."

With that being said, he six cats bounded outside of the clan camp. Twistedtail was looking at Snakepaw every few minutes, the she-cat seemed familiar to him. To his eyes, she seemed familiar; yet to his mind, she was a blur.

Panthereyes stopped, the other five cats stopping as well. "We shall teach you how to catch prey today." The black warrior announced to the apprentices, as they got organized. "Twistedtail will show a demonstration, so watch closely"

Twistedtail started fidgeting; he had to show a demonstration in front of the apprentices? "Are you NERVOUS!" Eagleclaw could sense his fear, "Don't be shy, and impress us."

Twistedtail heaved a sigh, "Fine, I'll do it if you'll stop forcing me." He then crouched and stalked silently, sneaking up on a mouse. Before the mouse could notice his presence, Twistedtail had killed it swiftly.

"Wow! That was amazing mentor" Grasspaw admired his mentor, "can I try now?" Panthereyes approved of this, the apprentice then lowered his body to the ground. 'Okay, I can do this, just think of killing the mouse quickly.' Grasspaw thought as he took a deep breath. He then spotted a mouse, one tail length away.

Before he could even raise a paw, the mouse heard Grasspaw and scurried away. "You need to put your weight in your haunches, Grasspaw." Eagleclaw looked at the green patched apprentice, with his jade green eyes still drifting somewhere else.

"Twinpaw," Panthereyes called to his apprentice, "Your turn to try." Twinpaw nodded looking at still as a rock, yet on the inside he was shaking violently. He then crouched into Stalking position.

He unsheathed his claws, and then silently began moving towards a rabbit. 'I'm downwind right now, it won't smell me. Now I have to be quiet, so it doesn't hear me.' Twinpaw strategized inside his head. He then slowly stalked near the rabbit, Ready to strike. He then crushed the rabbit, killing it in one strike.

"Very impressive," Panthereyes praised his apprentice, "you have done well, for the first try" Twinpaw felt pride in pleasing his mentor, and the easiest way to do so was to make flawless tries.

Snakepaw didn't notice what her friend just accomplished. She was familiar to the way Twistedtail had caught his prey, it was just like her brother's. Twistedtail then looked at Snakepaw, his pure black eyes meeting with her pure black eyes.

'Somehow, Twistedtail does things just like my brother. I wonder if he really is my brother, I doubt it though. My brother was way fierce, and he was shorter than him.' Snakepaw started thinking about why Twistedtail seemed familiar.

'Maybe Snakepaw doesn't like to be around me, she's always glaring at me. What did I do to her?' Twistedtail thought, head lowered. Snakepaw saw this and comforted him, maybe she could find out from him.

"Twistedtail, do you have a sister?" Snakepaw asked, her ears twitching eagerly. Twistedtail looked down at her; he then nodded with a small smile on his face.

"She was the happiest cat in the world, by my standards." Twistedtail stared into space, remembering the past. "She and I got separated, when I went searching for food." He then lamented.

"That's sad, the same thing happened to my brother. He left and never came back." Snakepaw remembered that warm Greenleaf night. She then looked down at the ground, pawing at it with force.

"Snakepaw," Grasspaw's voice snapped her out of her thinking, "Your turn to catch prey." Snakepaw nodded, still looking at the tall warrior next to her. She then prepared to catch at least a mouse.

She focused her weight on her haunches, and slowly stalked towards a mouse. Her heart was beating violently, what if she couldn't catch it? She then reared up, calming her nerves before striking.

'When I jump, I'll quickly kill it. Nothing can go wrong with that right?" She then jumped up, pouncing on the mouse.

Okay, Chapter is finally finished. I would like to thank Russetwing for reviewing this for me. And I hope you will keep on reading, see you later everyone.


End file.
